


So Happy Together

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [112]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Everyone thinks James and Sirius are together. A stupid decision or two later, and they are.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hi, I love your work! Can you do a fic where everyone thinks James and Sirius are dating? They aren't, but they've got massive crushes on each other. Of course, they get together by the end. Please make it fluffy! Bonus points if the teachers think they're together, too!”

Remus saw James and Sirius cuddling on the common room couch and rolled his eyes. Could it even be called cuddling if James was just laying on top of Sirius? That seemed to be crossing a line. It was one thing to do it in their beds-- aka _worse_\-- but at least then the only other people that could see it were Remus and Peter which was better the entirety of the Gryffindor House. "Oh my god, get a room." 

"We have a room," James mumbled, not opening his eyes. 

"A _private_ room," he corrected. "One where a whole bunch of impressionable children can't see you groping on the sofa." 

"We're not groping," Sirius denied, a tell-tale blush dusting his cheeks. Remus didn't even want to think about how much he blushed when they were _actually_ fooling around instead of laying down being (arguably) innocent. 

"Yeah, if we were, we would actually have our own room." James paused, then added, "You know what, that's a good point, let's go up to the dorm. Your bed's more comfortable than this anyways." He wiggled around, putting his hand on the cushion and pushing himself up. He did a weird half-roll to get off the sofa without poking Sirius somewhere squishy and landed in a heap on the ground. It sounded painful, but he bounced up right after, so maybe it hadn't been that bad after all. 

"My bed? What about yours?" 

"Yours is comfier." 

"It is not," Sirius said, frowning as he followed James to the stairs up. 

"Great," Peter muttered as they disappeared, still bickering about who had the better bed, "now we have to wait until they're done shagging to go up there. What if I need something?" 

"Maybe you'll actually finish that essay for Flitwick." 

"I wouldn't count on it." 

Sirius wished he could turn his head just a little and press his lips to James's. It would be so easy. Barely a second, and... Sirius sighed, turning his face into the pillow. A stupid dream that's what it was. If something was going to happen between him and James, it would have happened by now. All the teasing in the world from Remus and Peter wasn't going to change that. 

* * *

McGonagall was too good to roll her eyes at them, but she was pretty sure they could sense it all the same-- they had that talent, but it's a pity that they didn't _act_ on it and save her a bit of a headache. She understood; they're teenagers, they're in love, they'd rather be snogging than sit through her class on spells they already knew how to cast. 

It was still annoying. "Potter, Black," she snapped. 

They straightened, looking towards her with expressions affecting innocence automatically. "Yes Professor?" James asked. He'd always been better about talking them out of scrapes, in large part because none of the other professors were willing to let go of their bias to the Black Family. 

"Do your classwork, and then you can flirt to your heart's content. You don't want to fail your final year of Transfiguration because you were too lazy to pick up your wand." 

"Yes Professor," they both said. 

A minute later, the finished product sat on their desks and they were back to what they'd been doing before: looking at each other like the world began and ended with them. 

Internally, she gave a sigh. She had no idea how Euphemia could handle it, especially with them living under the same roof. For now, she was just going to be thankful that it wasn't _her_ problem, and that in a few months, she would have zero responsibility for them. 

* * *

James knew that it was the exact opposite of Gryffindor courage to do what he'd been doing. But he'd thought about it, and it was nice to have everyone think he and Sirius were dating. Even nicer was the fact that Sirius didn't seem to mind. He didn't trick himself into thinking that that meant Sirius felt the same, but it was fun to pretend that when Sirius only rolled his eyes at Moony and Wormtail's exclamations of disgust of how schmoopsy they were, it was because Sirius thought they were overreacting instead of the truth that they weren't together at all so there was no snogging or shagging for their mates to be worried about. 

He didn't have anyone to talk to about it since his friends were Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Remus and Peter already thought they were together, and he definitely couldn't ask Sirius himself if he thought James had a chance with him. Well alright, he _could_ but that would sort of defeat the purpose, wouldn't it. 

"We should do something stupid," Sirius declared, just him and James in the dormitory. They were sitting on the floor, newly finished homework in haphazard piles off to the side. 

When all the Marauders were around, it would be stupid; when it was just him and Sirius, it was going to be positively awful. "I'm in." 

"Great!" 

"Anything in mind?" James asked. 

"Gimme a minute." They sat in silence for a while, and James organised the piles so that they'd know whose homework was whose and they wouldn't have to mess with it later. 

All the warning James got when Sirius made up his mind was a quick glance, and then Sirius was on top of him, hands at his face and leaning in as he kissed him. "I- huh?" 

Sirius licked his lips as he leaned back slightly. That didn't change the fact that he was straddling James, and when did he put his hands on Sirius's hips? "We said we'd do something stupid. Right?" 

There was nothing more stupid than snogging his best mate that he was secretly in love with. It was probably too stupid even for him, but when would he ever get a chance like this again? Sirius wanted to try it, and he had that little glimmer in his eye that James could never resist. "Right." He tilted his head up a little so they'd be better aligned, and then they were kissing again. 

They didn't get very much time alone before the door opened and Peter exclaimed, "Oh _gods_, my eyes!" because he was an over dramatic bastard. 

"Get out!" Sirius yelled, grabbing the nearest textbook and throwing it at him. 

Peter made a little 'eep' and ducked out of the way even though it wasn't necessary and the book hit the wall next to where he'd been standing with a loud thump. "Fine, I'm going! But FYI, other people have to live in this room too, you know." 

The door closed again, and Sirius glared at it with more vitriol than James thought was strictly necessary. "You okay?" 

"Fine," he muttered. 

"Yeah, you seem fine." 

Sirius huffed, his anger turning to annoyance easily and making like he was going to climb off of James which was just unacceptable. James tightened his grip on Sirius's waist and frowned. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Well I was trying to put my homework away," he said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Does that- I mean, are we... done?" 

"Yeah mate," Sirius said, giving his chest a condescending pat. 

James let go of him and let him get to his feet to busy himself in putting his rolls of parchment in his bag for safekeeping. His immediate reaction was hurt, but Sirius was acting too blase about it. If this was them fooling around because they wanted to do something stupid, he would've laughed, given James another kiss or made a joke, and _then_ climbed off him to go back to normal world. Acting like this meant... something. He didn't know _what_, but Sirius wasn't as cool with this as he was pretending. 

He leaned back so he was laying on the floor. He couldn't see Sirius anymore, but he heard him moving around. "Why did you suggest that?" 

"Why did you say yes?" Sirius shot back. 

Same answer. That was what people meant when they asked like that, right? "People always think we're together," he said. 

"I noticed." 

"You think they're onto something? Kissing you wasn't exactly gross." 

"'Not exactly gross'. Glowing review there, James." 

"You know what I mean. It was," he said, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Sirius, "it was good. And I like you better than everyone else anyways. We should try, shouldn't we?" 

Sirius was quiet for a moment, then he blew out a breath and sat down next to him. "And when it doesn't work?" 

"If I can't make it work with you, I can't make it work with anyone." Then what he said sunk in, and James elbowed him. "Why wouldn't it work? I'm a bloody catch, _and_ your best mate, you should like me." 

"Course I like you." 

"I meant fancy." 

"I do that too." 

"Yeah?" 

Sirius started to blush, and in general he looked ridiculously embarrassed, but he still said, "Yeah." 

"Well that's, er, good, yeah? Cause me too." Oh gods James was such a moron. Every time he imagined confessing to Sirius, he was a lot smoother than this. 

"Yeah," Sirius said again. "Good." He leaned a little into James, and James leaned a little into him. They shouldn't be this shy considering they'd been snogging a minute ago, but it was better than what James had imagined they could have when he rolled out of bed this morning. 

James couldn't help but chuckle, running a hand through his hair. 

"What?" 

"It's nothing," he said, laughing a little more. 

"C'mon, what is it," Sirius said, turning his head to look at him. 

"It's just so stupid that we're acting like we don't know how to talk to each other." 

Sirius snorted, then started laughing too. They both relaxed as the mood lightened, and Sirius mumbled, "Sorry I was being an arse about it. Got nervous, y'know?" 

"Believe me, I know. Are we gonna have to apologise to Pete?" 

"Fuck no." 

"Are we gonna tell anyone that we haven't been together before now?" 

"Also no," Sirius said with an infectious grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
